Camino a Ba Sing Se
by Caesar73
Summary: Hanairane, ha escapado finalmente de su secuestro a manos de los esclavistas, ahora debe volver al hogar cruzando un país dividido y asolado por una guerra que ya se ha prolongado por más de cien años. Los refugiados, los desertores y los desesperados siguen su mismo camino, con sus propios nombres e historias. Todos van al último refugio en la tierra, todos van a Ba Sing Se.


**Este es el primer fic que publico en mucho tiempo y el primero de Avatar que escribo. Espero que disfrutéis mucho de él y que os guste un montón. Lo que queráis comentarme, cualquier duda o corrección, ponedlo en comentarios y yo responderé con la máxima prontitud posible. Disfrutad.**

**Capítulo I. Sudor**

La carreta que acababa de pasar había levantado el polvo del camino y este flotaba en el aire, cómo esperando a que una ráfaga de viento lo arrastrase, pero en el bosque de Gaipan sólo soplaba una suave brisa. El sendero se había formado más por el peso constante de las sandalias que lo habían recorrido durante siglos que por los infructuosos intentos del gobierno local de crear una calzada decente. Al borde de la senda caminaba una chica, no mucho más alta que la corva de un caballo-avestruz y mucho menos ruidosa.

Miró a su alrededor, buscando compañía a parte del sapo-ardilla que la seguía con curiosidad desde hacía un tiempo. Al verse sola subió el puño hasta la altura de los ojos y lo bajó con fuerza. El polvo cayó al suelo como lo habría hecho una piedra. El animal saltó asustado y huyó a refugiarse entre los árboles. Le había acompañado desde hacía media ahora y ahora que le veía marchar sintió algo de pena.

Iba descalza porque las zapatillas que tenía ya estaban tan rotas y desgastadas que lo mismo era llevarlas que no hacerlo. Al principio le dolía la planta de los pies y al segundo día le empezaron a sangrar las ampollas del primero, pero ahora había desaparecido el dolor y sentía cierta paz al estar en un contacto más directo con su elemento.

A parte de la pequeña caravana cargada de repollos que había pasado antes, llevaba todo el día en soledad. Eso se acabó cuando el pequeño sendero se unió con uno mayor, esta vez construido por maestros como ella, mucho más plano y artificial. Uno de los lados estaba plagado de pequeñas casas de madera, algunas a medio construir.

No entendía porque la gente había comenzado a habitar fuera de las murallas de la ciudad cuando esta se encontraba a apenas media hora de camino. Por el aspecto, el estado de las construcciones y por recuerdos del pasado, deducía que todo aquello debía ser nuevo. La guerra, supuso, siempre la maldita guerra.

El ruido de las obras, el grito de los mercaderes y los chillidos de los niños hicieron que se arrepintiera de no haberse internado más entre los árboles. Al ver al primer soldado de rojo optó por colarse entre dos de los edificios que más seguros parecían y entró nuevamente en el bosque.

Siguió andando hasta entrar en un camino paralelo al anterior. Fluía junto a un río y allí no habían crecido las casas como setas a la sombra de los árboles. Y, aunque era infinitamente mejor que la carretera junto a los edificios, había un inconveniente que lo hiciese peor que la senda entre los árboles.

—Hola —no estaba sola.

—Hola —contestó al chico que le había saludado.

Se situó lo más lejos de él que pudo. Ella iba pegada a los árboles, él se habría caído al agua de haber dado un paso en falso.

No es que ella estuviese en contra de que la gente vistiese de una manera determinada, pero al ver al extraño algo le hizo pensar que no estaba bien. Allá, en aquel proyecto de ciudad bajo las secuoyas, todo el mundo vestía los mismos colores. Abundaban el amarillo, el verde o el beis; tampoco era extraño el marrón, incluso de vez en cuando se veían el carmesí, el naranja y el gris de los uniformes de la Nación del Fuego.

Lo que no era normal era el turquesa y el blanco de la ropa de aquel chico castaño. No quería que los soldados la pillasen con un refugiado de la Tribu del Agua, bastante tenía con ocuparse de sí misma como para preocuparse de un inconsciente que ni siquiera se había molestado en disfrazarse.

Mientras se debatía entre si debía quedarse junto al desconocido o volver y arriesgarse a que los soldados le pidiesen una documentación que no tenía, vio algo entre las aguas. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda desde los hombros hasta donde esta perdía su nombre. La vereda junto al cauce se dividía y hundía en el río, como conduciendo a una ciudad sumergida. A lo lejos, entre las dos orillas, emergía la punta de un templo.

—Al parecer unos guerrilleros volaron la presa y el río inundó la ciudad—explicó el chico de azul, que se había detenido junto a ella.

No entendía que le importaba a aquel tipo lo que le pasase a ella ¿Es que no veía que la estaba poniendo en peligro?

—¿Por qué me hablas? —intentó decirlo con toda la educación posible, aun así, escupió cada palabra.

—Parecías confusa, pensé que podía ayudarte.

—Pues pensabas mal, ahora vete por ahí y sigue tu camino.

No se fue y, por el rabillo del ojo, pudo observarle detenidamente por primera vez mientras le dedicaba su mejor mirada de odio tratando de espantarle. Su piel era ligeramente morena, menos que la de la mayoría de miembros de los polos, pero más que la suya. Ojos grandes y oscuros, nariz ancha y barba de no haberse afeitado en varios días. El pelo, a diferencia de los guerreros tradicionales de las tribus, no se lo recogía en una coleta y lo llevaba lo suficientemente corto como para no tener que peinarse.

—Me pregunto por qué no han reconstruido la presa con Tierra Control —no se molestó en girarse a mirarla para hablar, era evidente que tenía toda su atención.

—Los maestros de tierra son perseguidos y llevados a realizar trabajos forzados —no podía evitar retorcerse al pensar en ello, si el muchacho lo notó, no dio muestra de ello—. No creo que haya ninguno en varios días de distancia.

—Comprendo —después, continuó el silencio y ella devolvió su mirada a la corriente imparable. Pensaba llegar a Gaipan, donde conocía a alguien que podría llevarla a Ba Sing Se, pero con la ciudad inundada, con gran parte de su población emigrada, era imposible que lo consiguiese. Tendría que continuar a pie.

Eso le retrasaría normalmente un mes, y con la guerra cada vez más cerca de la capital ese tiempo podía llegar a triplicarse. Además se sumaba que se le estaba acabando el dinero y tendría que pensar alguna manera de conseguir más. Las alternativas que se le planteaban a una chica como ella en tiempos así de convulsos no eran especialmente alentadoras. Tal vez pudiese vender algunas de las cosas que se había llevado de la cueva cuando escapó.

Seguía reflexionando sobre sus opciones cuando oyó el sonido de armaduras corriendo hacia allí. Se dio la vuelta y giró los pies en el suelo, clavándolos en la tierra que se abrió para dejarlos pasar. Colocó los puños enfrente suya y se preparó para luchar. Los soldados emergieron de entre los árboles. Eran cinco y todos vestían el uniforme de la Nación del Fuego.

—Tú a por los de la derecha, yo a por los de la izquierda —no tuvo tiempo de responder al chico de la Tribu del Agua porque este, que no la conocía, ya se había lanzado a combatir. Ella le siguió sin saber muy bien la razón. La vocecita irracional de su cabeza se preguntó qué pasaría con el de en medio.

Lanzó dos puñetazos al aire y sendos trozos de tierra siguieron las trayectorias marcadas, directos a los pechos de los militares. La piedra golpeó a uno, que cayó al suelo por el impacto y empezó a vomitar de dolor en cuanto pudo estabilizarse.

El segundo, más ágil, se lanzó hacia un lado antes de cargar contra ella, evitando así el golpe. Esquivó la espada agachándose hasta apoyar las manos y el pecho contra el terreno, de modo que la cabeza del hombre quedó sobre su espalda. Dejó que la roca la impulsase hacia arriba y empujó con toda la fuerza que le permitían sus brazos. En cuanto notó que sus muslos chocaban con los hombros del guardia, cerró las piernas sobre el cuello del militar y continuó la acrobacia. Justo antes de aterrizar con todo el costado oyó un crujido. Se levantó sin molestarse a ver que era, prefería no saberlo.

Flexionó el bíceps, como intentando presumir de músculo y un pilar golpeó el rostro del militar que aún estaba vomitando.

Necesitaba un momento para respirar, no se esperaba que pudiera conseguir ese salto y mucho menos que no se fuese a arrancar la piel contra el metal de las hombreras.

Los dos soldados de la izquierda estaban en el suelo y el chico de azul aplastaba el pecho de uno de ellos; le colgaba de la mano una de las armas de los guardias. Tenía los brazos, la frente y el pecho empapados de sudor. Ella también estaba sudando, pero mucho menos y pensó que tal vez fuese el clima que, para alguien acostumbrado al frío podía resultar abrasador.

Reflexionaba sobre si ese era el motivo por el cual su ropa carecía de mangas en el momento en que notó algo frío en el cuello. Repasó a la velocidad del rayo el terreno y supo que era el tipo de en medio.

—¡Tira la espada al río o te juro que le rajo el cuello a tu novia! —a pesar de notar el cuchillo contra la piel y saber que su vida dependía del idiota frente a ella, esa parte inconsciente de su mente se rió de lo poco que se había enterado su captor.

Siguiendo las instrucciones dadas, el chico del polo arrojó el arma a las aguas que se perdió en ellas. Ahora con su compañero desarmado, no tenía más remedio que sacarse ella misma del aprieto. No podía realizar movimientos demasiado bruscos a riesgo de ser detectada, de modo que intentó manejar la tierra con los dedos, pero esta la ignoró por completo.

—Muy bien, ahora ponte de rodillas —espetó—. Tú también, guapa.

Ella hizo cómo se le pedía y el soldado retiró el filo para permitir el movimiento. El cuchillo ahora ya no quedaba sobre su garganta, sino contra su espalda. El muchacho de la Tribu del Agua seguía de pie. La voz fue a gritar otra vez, pero fue interrumpida por el repentino balanceo de los brazos ajenos. Cuando pudo reaccionar un tentáculo transparente ya había surgido del río sujetando la espada y se la había clavado en el costado. El hombre cayó muerto al suelo. Londe los brazos no era sudor.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha cortado?

—No, estoy perfectamente —las palabras salían de su boca casi inconscientemente mientras volvía a levantarse—, gracias.

—Ha sido un placer —sonrió de los dos lados, de manera demasiado auténtica para ser mentira.

—¿Matar es un placer?

—¿A un soldado de la Nación del Fuego? Sin duda, pero me refería a ayudar.

Tuvo ganas de estremecerse ante el comentario, aunque su cuerpo no parecía tener las energías para ello, además, si aquel individuo hubiese querido hacerle algo podría haberlo hecho mientras seguía de rodillas o haber dejado que la matase el guardia. Y ella también había matado a un hombre hacía pocos minutos.

—Soy Kássik, por cierto —le tendió la mano, grande y mojada—. Supongo que tú también vas a Ba Sing Se —ella apartó la mano de un guantazo y se colocó, una vez más, en guardia. Dos fragmentos del suelo se dividieron y se colocaron a su lado—. No tienes que preocuparte, puedes estar tranquila, no soy ningún acosador ni nada.

—Explícate entonces. Y deja de sonreír, eso sólo te hace más sospechoso, gilipollas.

—Vaya, de novio a gilipollas, qué rápido evoluciona esta relación —comentó casi para sí mismo evitando mirar el cadáver del miliciano—. Admito que he sido un poco brusco. Quería decir que es evidente que eres una maestra de tierra y, cómo tú misma has dicho, os persiguen, de modo que el único lugar seguro es la capital. Por eso suponía que ese es tu destino; de ser así podríamos ir juntos, hacemos buen equipo.

Dejó que las rocas cayeran hasta su lugar de origen y relajó la postura, aunque no bajó la guardia.

—Está bien, Kássik —esta vez fue ella quién tendió la mano y él respondió de inmediato— Yo soy Hanairane.

—Si no te importa te llamaré Hana. Es más corto.

—Lo que sea. Puedes venir conmigo, pero estaré vigilando. Y tendrás que ponerte algo que no llame tanto la atención.

Él así lo prometió y, tras convocar una ola que arrastrase los cuerpos al río, continuaron su camino; Hana, Kássik y un sapo-ardilla que seguía con curiosidad a la pareja de maestros.


End file.
